The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus that assists a user in operating an operation panel.
An apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral or a copier is provided with an operation panel. The operation panel displays a screen on which buttons are arranged, and accepts from the user operations (operations on the buttons) for making settings and entering instructions as to printing.
In the conventional operation panel, when a predetermined operation is performed on the currently displayed screen, screens on a hierarchical level lower than the currently displayed screen are partly displayed. This permits the user to know what buttons are arranged on the screens on the hierarchical level lower than the screen that is currently being displayed on the operation panel.